Zaśpiewaj ze mną
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 19 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Uczestnicy stanęli twarzą w twarz z Robo-Chrisami, które wymknęły mi się z pod kontroli. Za wszystkim stała Scarlett, która jakimś cudem włamała się do naszej dyspozytorni. Dzięki Kitty udało się powstrzymać zamach na obóz i nikt nie ucierpiał. Słychać chrząkającego Szefa. '''Chris: ' Dobra, prawie nikt. Na szczęście wszystkie rany się zagoiły. A dziś będzie... z resztą. Sami zobaczycie. Oglądajcie Total Drama: Luna Island. Chatka Mrówek/Taras Dakota i Mike siedzą na tarasie. 'Mike: ' Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu przerżnęliśmy. 'Dakota: ' Nie ma co się użalać. Mogło być gorzej. 'Mike: ' To znaczy? 'Dakota: ' Mogłeś odpaść Ty. Albo ja. 'Mike: ' W sumie fakt. Ale mimo wszystko żałuję trochę tego, że nie ma z nami Fatiha. 'Dakota: ' Tak, mi też. Ale Chris już chyba dzisiaj połączy drużyny. Przecież nie zmusi nas do walki z Piraniami gdy ich jest pięciu. 'Mike: ' To już możemy świętować wejście do połączenia drużyn. Napijmy się. 'Dakota: ' Tak. Napijmy się. 'Mike: ' Jest tylko jeden problem. 'Dakota: ' Jaki? 'Mike: ' Cj wtrąbił nasze ostatnie wino, jak jeszcze byliście w konflikcie. 'Dakota: ' Cóż... Chatka Piranii/Pokój dziewczyn Emma i Kitty układają włosy, Jo robi pompki. 'Jo: ' Nie mam pojęcia jak można tyle czasu spędzać przed lustrem. 'Kitty: ' Mówi to osoba, która przed lustrem nie spędziła sekundy swojego życia. 'Jo: ' Odszczekaj to. Jo wstaje i patrzy w oczy Kitty. 'Kitty i Jo: ' GRRR. Emma staje pomiędzy nimi. 'Emma: ' Hej, stop. Tylko bez przemocy. 'Kitty: ' Racja Emma. Zajmiemy się nią na ceremonii. Emma i Kitty przybijają piątkę. Amfiteatr Uczestnicy stawili się na wyzwanie. Chris przylatuje na swoim jetpacku. 'Chris: ' Witam Was Krwiożercze Piranie. Oraz Was Toksyczne Szczury. 'Mike: ' Ej... 'Chris: ' Ekhem tak. 'Kitty: ' Co nas dzisiaj czeka? 'Chris: ' Dzisiaj będzie. Konkurs muzyczny. '''Wszyscy (oprócz Maxa i Jo) HURA 'Chris: ' Waszym zadaniem jest przygotować i zagrać, bądź zaśpiewać jeden utwór w stylu Dance. Macie na to trzy godziny. Następnie go przedstawicie, po czym będziemy oceniać go ja i Lindsay. 'Lindsay: ' Hej. 'Chris: ' Ale wcześniej jeszcze jedna, a właściwie dwie informacje. 'Mike: ' Jakie? 'Chris: ' Wy, Toksyczne Szczury... 'Dakota: ' Ej... 'Chris: ' ...jako, że jest Was tylko dwoje przygotujecie łącznie 3 piosenki. Na głowę. Natomiast Piranie po jednej. Po drugie, Piranie otrzymują dodatkowe 10 punktów, dzięki Elli, która wygrała dla nich wyzwanie w ostatnim podsumowaniu. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. 'Chris: ' Nie ma? No to do roboty. Przed wyzwaniem Przygotowania Mrówek 'Mike: ' Kurczę, trzy piosenki. Wybrałaś już coś? 'Dakota: ' Mam już dwie. A Ty? 'Mike: ' Ja jeszcze żadnej. 'Dakota: ' To idę się przygotować. Przygotowania Piranii 'Max: ' Chrisa pojebało, jeśli myśli, że będę śpiewał. On jest chory. 'Jo: ' Obaj jesteście chorzy. (PZ 'Jo: ') Gardzę śpiewaniem i tym ciągłym wyciem do mikrofonu. Ale jak trzeba poświęcić się dla zespołu, to dam z siebie wszystko. 'Emma: ' I mam już wybraną piosenkę. 'Kitty: ' I ja też. 'Topher: ' Bomba. 'Max: ' Idźcie się wypchajcie. 'Topher: ' Max co z Tobą. 'Max: ' Zrobicie tylko z siebie pośmiewisko. 'Topher: ' My zamierzamy to wygrać. W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. 'Max: ' Jeszcze zobaczymy. Emma, Kitty i Topher poszli się przygotować. Wyzwanie Amfiteatr 'Chris: ' Witam wszystkich na drugim w historii Totalnej Porażki konkursie muzycznym. A dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpocznie. Mike. Co nam zaprezentujesz. 'Mike: ' Piosenkę tą dedykuję swojemu kumplowi, który uważam, że niesłusznie odpadł z tego konkursu. Myślę, że poczuje ten klimat. 'Chris: ' Zapraszamy. Mike zaczyna śpiewać: Babak Abad - Ehsas Po występie Oceny: Chris: 5 Lindsay: 8 Razem: 13 'Chris: ' Powiem, ze Fatih na pewno będzie z Ciebie dumny. A teraz na scenę zapraszamy. Tophera. 'Topher: ' Postanowiłem zaśpiewać rosyjską piosenkę o miłości. 'Chris: ' Proszę. Topher zaczyna śpiewać "Team Of The Union - Don't Lose Your Love" Oceny: Chris: 10 Lindsay: 9 Razem: 29 'Chris: ' Naprawdę chwyta za serce. 'Lindsay: ' To takie głębokie. 'Chris: ' Na scenę zapraszamy. Dakotę. 'Dakota: ' Zaśpiewam jedną z bardziej znanych piosenek z lat 90's 'Chris: ' Proszę. Dakota zaczęła śpiewać Ace of Base - Beautiful Life Po występie Oceny Chris: 7 Lindsay: 10 Razem: 30 'Chris: ' I dzięki występowi Dakoty, Szczury prowadzą 30 do 29 (PZ 'Dakota: ') Nie podoba mi się jak on przekręca nazwę naszej drużyny. 'Chris: ' Na scenę zapraszamy Maxa. Co nam zaśpiewasz. 'Max: ' Śpiewanie jest dla ciot. Ja nie zaśpiewam tylko zagram. 'Chris: ' W takim razie prosimy. Max zaczął grać "Deejay Stella - Piccola Storia" Po występie Chris: 3 Lindsay: 10 Razem: 42 'Chris: ' Słabe. 'Lindsay: ' A mi się podobało. 'Chris: ' Mike, zapraszamy ponownie. 'Mike: ' Tą piosenkę chciałbym zadedykować mojej Zoey. Mike zaczyna śpiewać Joker & Sequence - Pasujesz Do Mnie Po występie. Chris: 10 Lindsay: 10 Razem: 50 'Chris: ' Takie przeboje zawsze chwytają mnie za serce. Mimo, ze nie rozumiem słów. 'Lindsay: ' Mnie też. 'Chris: ' A teraz zapraszamy Kitty. 'Kitty: ' Postanowiłam zaśpiewać przebój w stylu Italo Dance. 'Chris: ' Zapraszamy. Kitty zaczęła śpiewać Dj Tuzzi - Hold Me Po występie Oceny Chris: 10 Lindsay: 7 Razem: 57 'Chris: ' Świetne. Czemu ja wcześniej tego nie słyszałem. Dakota, zapraszam Cię. 'Dakota: ' Pójdę śladami Kitty. Dakota zaczęła śpiewać "Clubhunter - Never Stop" Po występie. Chris: 5 Lindsay: 8 Razem: 63 'Chris: ' Średnie. 'Lindsay: ' Ale i tak niezłe. 'Chris: ' Emma, Twoja kolej. 'Emma: ' Jak się bawić, to się bawić. Emma zaczęła śpiewać Вирус - Ты Меня Не Ищи Po występie. Oceny Chris: 1 Lindsay: 7 Razem: 65 'Chris: ' Stop. Co to miało być? 'Lindsay: ' Chris, nie było źle. 'Chris: ' Mam dość. Mike, tylko nie schrzań 'Mike: ' Jasne. Mike zaczął śpiewać Ken Laszlo - Fire and Ice Po występie Oceny Chris: 7 Lindsay: 9 Razem: 79 'Chris: ' Ok, ocaliłeś sytuacje. Czas na ostatnią piosenkę Piranii. Jo zapraszamy. 'Jo: ' Wiedz, że jeśli nie dasz mi 10 pkt, to nie żyjesz. Jo zaczęła śpiewać Dj Hyo - Upside Down Po występie. Oceny: Chris: 10 Lindsay: 8 Razem: 83 'Chris: ' No co? Ja mam rodzinę. A teraz czas na ostatni występ wieczoru. Dakota, zapraszamy. 'Dakota: ' Skoro ostatnia, to może coś na dobranoc. Dakota zaczęła śpiewać Sumptuastic - Kołysanka Po występie. Chris: 9 Lindsay: 3 Razem: 92 'Chris: ' Ogłaszam, że z wynikiem 92 do 83, wygrywają Mrówki. 'Dakota i Mike: ' HURA! 'Chris: ' A z Wami Piranie widzimy się na ceremonii. (PZ 'Max: ') Te mondzioły nie znają się na muzyce. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Przegraliście. I to w haniebny sposób. I jedno z Was, opuści dziś nas. Ok, Jo, Kitty i Topher. Jesteście bezpieczni. Emma i Max. Nie popisaliście się swoimi umiejętnościami i zdobyliście dzisiaj najmniej punktów. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje. . . . . . . . . . . Max. Emma, pakuj się. 'Emma i Kitty: ' CO? 'Chris: ' Głosy 3-2, bez wątpienia. 'Emma: ' Trzymaj się Kitty. 'Kitty: ' Pozdrów rodziców. Emma idzie do wagonu wstydu. 'Chris: ' A jak Wam się podobał dzisiejszy muzyczny odcinek? I czy jesteście gotowi na kolejne. W takim razie zapraszamy na Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island